Fighters Trance
by JokersTrance
Summary: Sylasia is well-known in her old town for getting into loads of fights, and winning. But she hopes to change things in this new city. She hopes to become the girl she's always strived to be. (May contain spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

I nearly fell out of my bed. Once I heard the heavy knocking on my door. I groaned. "Xavior!" I yelled. I could hear him laughing through the door. My brother and I recently moved into this- Rather small town. Mostly to be closer to our only living relative, our aunt. Our parents, kind of abandoned my brother and I. I'm currently in my brother's care, as he is 19. He has a job at the bank. The bank was right across the street from my new school. Well, On the bright side, at least he doesn't work at the school. "Get out of bed and get ready for school" I heard him yell. I groaned as I got out of bed

I've had.. Rather bad experiences in school. I constantly get into fights. I'm a pretty good fighter. I've gotten good anyways. I guess you can say I have…Anger issues. I'll beat up anybody who bullies, (Though I guess you can say I'm kind of like a bully too.) I didn't have many friends in my old school. Though I did have some really good friends. And one crazy kid that followed me around ever since I defended him. I'm trying to be different. Not fighting as much, to help my brother. He worries a lot. We moved to this city because of our Aunt, She's the only person in our messed up family who doesn't (Hate) dislike us.

Deciding to stop procrastinating, I stand up and walk over to my closet. I pull out a blue striped Gothic tee-shirt, tossing that on my bed. And then I bend down and pulled out some blue pumps that matched my top. I place them on my bed. Walking over to my dresser, I pull out some short black shorts, over-the-knee black socks. And I take out my black newspaper boy hat. Also tossing all of those things on my bed. And I start to get dressed.

I quickened my pace just a bit. I hate to admit it, but I'm actually excited for school. But don't tell anyone.

* * *

So, After I had spoken to the principle. She basically told me to go see the student body president, Nathaniel. So I have to go to the Student Counsel room. It wasn't hard to find, since most of the rooms are labeled. I hope he's here. I opened the door and SOMEONE was in there. Sylasia didn't know if it was him or not. "Hello, I'm looking for the Student body President." He smiled. "Hello, I'm Nathaniel, Do you need something?" I nodded and I shuffled my feet. Trying to look cute.

"The principal said something about you checking my student enrollment form. "Uh, You're the new student. I suppose I'll take a look then" He turns around and shuffles through his papers before coming over to me. "Well... It looks like there are some things missing here. Let's see... You still need a photo for your ID and $25 for the enrollment fee.." I nodded. He turned and looked me in the eye. I can't help but be a little shocked by this. "And the most important thing, you seem to have forgotten to hand in one of these forms, the one with your parents' signature. You need to take that in too. " I decided not to tell him that I'm emancipated. It usually leads to questions I don't want to answer. "I checked everything by myself, are you sure?" He smiled a bit. I hated to admit it, but, Nathaniel was pretty cute. Don't tell him I said that.

"Just in case, I'll make sure your form didn't get put in another file. Go and take care of your photo and money for the enrollment fee. " I nodded, just as I was about to reply, he said, "Well in any case, it's nice to see a new student here that's serious." I feel a bit put-off by this, I wasn't very "serious" about school. Not as serious as some people are, but then again, I also don't see school as "Useless" or just a place to socialize. Though at this pace, I probably won't be doing much Socialization. I walked out of the room. I already have the money for the fee. As I walked out into the hallway, I was greeted by a very strange site.. My aunty… in a fairy costume. "Aunty!? What are you doing here?" as she started spewing out some gibberish, I glanced outside and saw another cute guy, but this time with bright red hair. Kinda reminds me of a fire truck, as I turn back to my aunty, I realize she's gone…Awkward. I walked outside into the courtyard and I see him.

I almost bumped into him, but I stopped myself. That's just lame. I notice him staring at me. "…Hi?" I greet. As if HES the one who walked up to me. "Hi." he responded. I nearly swoon over his voice. "I just got here. I'm having a look around." W-Wait. Did he just… ROLL HIS EYES? Ugh. Pretty hot, but rude. "

Ok, alright. Go have your look around. " Kind of aloof though. I like that.

I walk away without replying. I walk back inside the school, and walk into the first class room I see.

"Hey Sylasia, how's it going?" I almost gasp out loud. Ken. He followed me around in my old school. "Good, How are you?" I reply as politely as I could. I just hope he doesn't think me being nice is a queue for him to make a move on me. I'd totally kick his ass. "Yeah, thanks! I'm super happy that my transfer was accepted, I really wanted to be in the same school as you. " Ken said, blushing. He always had such a huge crush on me in school. Ken is a pretty small guy, with brown hair, and really large glasses." Really? That's nice. Have you finished your registration yet?" He was still blushing. I wondered why. It was one thing to have a crush on someone, but he was acting like he was in love with me or something. "They Didn't ask for many forms so it was pretty quick." I nodded along. I moved into a much more stand-offish position, Ken didn't seem to notice, as he kept speaking. "I hope that the kids in my class are nice. " He pushed up his glasses a bit. "There's no reason they wouldn't be." I responded. He face lit up quickly with a big smile and a blush across his face. "You're right. You've got to be positive." Then he walked out of the class room, I followed him. "So, Tell me-" "Yes Sylasia?" He interrupted. I nearly growled. I stopped though. A bit rude, but he didn't deserve to think his crush hates him. "Have you seen an enrollment form around here?" He laughed nervously. " I was hoping to keep it. It was filled out by you after all. " He handed me the form. Now my question was, how did he even get it? I didn't want to spend much more time with Ken, So I told him I had things to do, so he bid me farewell.

I decide to go check on Nathaniel. So I walked back into the student counsel room. Nathaniel walked up to me, "Oh Sylasia, I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry but your registration couldn't be completed." I was shocked. Before I stopped for a second, "This is a joke…Right?" I asked him. "Awh! You fell for it." Now I was really shocked. I didn't peg him to be a petty joke type of person. "Ah, that's not funny. You had me worried." I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds until I finally decide to leave.

Hmm, I wonder if Castiel is still in the courtyard. As I walk through the hallways, "Hey, You're the new girl, right?" A girl, with blond hair, and greenish, blue eyes walk up to me, beside her was a cute Asian girl, putting on lipstick and a brown-haired girl. I nod, "Yeah, I-" The blond haired girl pushed me, "Wow, Between you and that other new guy, we can't exactly say we got lucky this term, Can we girls?" They all laughed. I usually don't hurt girls (They can't protect themselves very well, So I'll just feel like a bully) but I wouldn't hesitate to make her an exception.

I try my best to brush it off. I hate to admit it, but it seems like girls hate me. That kind of brings down my morale.

I walk outside and see Castiel. He looks at me strangely, "You, again?"

Brushing off his greeting, "That T-shirt reminds me of something." I try my best to remember.

"Oh yeah, and what does it remind you of? Something you saw in one of your cartoons or something?" I almost gasp. How did he know that I watched anime? Can he read minds? Is he reading my mind right now? I smile as I remember where that symbol was from. "Get out of here, That's a rock band." His stance becomes a bit less stand-offish. "Oh so the little new student knows the band Winged Skull?" He gives a small smirk. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. I like rock sometimes." I like heavy metal more. "Cool. I don't know many girls who listen to them." He responds.

* * *

As I walk through the hallways

I turn around only to be shocked by Nathaniel. He walked up to me. I take a moment to take in his rather messy appearance. From his messy-like hair and his crooked tie. "So your file, is it coming along? I haven't had a chance to see if your enrollment form was around here, can you come back just in case?" He asks me. I look him in the eye. "Is paperwork all you talk about?" I question seriously. "Well administrative work is not particularly fun... I guess I should try to lighten up a bit once in awhile" I look at him and smile "Come on, I'm sure you can be fun if you want to be." He smiles at me. "You're right, I'll make an effort next time." And then he walked away, back into the student counsel room. I decide to check out the class room. I walk inside and Ken runs up to me. "Hey, Want some cookies?" I shake my head. "uh, No not now anyways." He smiles and walks off.

After a while of wandering around the school, I decide to go bother Nathaniel again. I walk into the student counsel room. I wonder when classes start. "Hey, you never told me if you found my enrollment form or not." He looks rather downcast. "Yes, I checked and I don't have it. You'll have to find it." I nodded. "Ah, okay. Thanks anyway, Nathaniel." He blushes….HE BLUSHES? "Anytime, Sylasia." he replies. I walk out of the room, rather shocked. I know this guy for barely three hours and he blushed at me? I restrain the urge to squeal. I always wanted to be in shoujo manga. Maybe my wish came true.

I go back into the classroom, only to get my phone, which I had left in there. I run into a pretty girl with Reddish-Orange hair. And pretty blue eyes. "Hello, so you're the new student, is that right? My name is Iris, we'll be in the same class together." I smile. Now's the best time to make friends. Let's hope she's not like those girls from earlier. "Hi, I'm Sylasia." Iris smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sylasia, I hope you'll like it here, I'll see you later."

"Thanks," I say, "See you later."

* * *

So I FINALLY got my ID photo. I go to the principal. "Oh, Hello. Do you have your Enrollment forms?" She asks with a friendly smile on her face. "Yes, Their right here."

"Oh, can you get a paperclip to hold all of this together?" She asks. I smile. This lady is nice. "Of course." I remember seeing a paper clip in the class room. I hope nobody cares if I take it. "I'll be right back!" I walk quickly to the classroom and speed-walk back to the office. "Here."

She smiles. "Is that your enrollment form, is it completed? Thank you. I'll take it. Yes, everything seems in order this time, you are officially enrolled at Sweet Amoris High School. School's finished for the day, you can go home. See you soon." I almost gasp in shock, SERIOUSLY? Over already? I look at my watch, only to realize that here, today was a half day. It was noon. I nod. "Bye" I give a friendly wave to the principal as I walk out of her office. I sigh as I walk through the main hallway of the school. Almost everyone was gone. I was shocked, to be honest. Who knew so many people can such a small amount of time, then again, the hallways were rather empty when I got that paperclip. "Hey, new girl, you haven't left yet? Come on, I'll show you a cool place." Castiel interrupts my thoughts, even though he told me to follow him, he was walking past me. Oh, Ok! I'm coming. I say as I run to catch up to him.

Castiel showed me several floors, he told me that where we were was off limits to students. If I understood correctly, he had stolen a key from the teachers' lounge. Right now we're in front of a door that he's opening with that very key. And as he opens the door, I gasp. Wow! We're on the school roof! It is really nice up here, I just hope we don't get into trouble...


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to get up early. Make my brother and I breakfast. I really enjoy cooking. Almost as much as I enjoy fighting. I mean uhh.. What? I'm still in my pajamas, I'm deciding between pancakes or waffles. I mean, honestly. What's the difference? A lot apparently. According to some people at least. I decided on waffles. I hope my brother doesn't mind. Our kitchen isn't really much to look at, from the disgustingly lime green walls, to the matching flooring. The stove was old fashioned and the same with the fridge. It had a homey feel though. Despite all of the green. Then again, green was never my favourite color. Sadly, it HAD to be the best color on me. Worst luck, I tell you. Though dark green is pretty good, considering. I take out a bowl and measure some bisquick inside. Adding a few tablespoons of sugar, to make it a bit sweet. I smile. Today is going to be a good day, I know it.

* * *

Today is the worst day ever. First thing in the morning, and I get greeted by those girls. Wonderful. "Hey, look who's here." The blonde one says. "Your Ken's girlfriend, aren't you?" She asks. "What? No, Not at all." I quickly say. Ken is a nice guy and all, very kind. But he's not my type. "Come on now, don't get upset, it's an improvement, don't you think Li and Charlotte?" They laugh in unison. I remind myself not to punch them. I'm trying to be a new woman. Trying to be kind. Maybe like Ken. "Anyway, now that you're enrolled, don't start going after Nathaniel!" She gives me a dirty look and then the three of them walk away. Well. I'm not sure what I did to them, but they are horrible. And besides! What's her problem with Nathaniel? I start to walk around the hallways. Looking for somebody that I know, or at least reckonize, at this point, I'm even hoping for Ken. And soon my wish gets answered as Ken happily walks up to me. "Hi Sylasia." I smile a bit, then remember what Amber said, "Ken, did those three girls come and bother you?" He looks a bit shy, as if he didn't want me to know that he was being bullied by someone. "Y...yes, they asked me all kinds of questions, but I just told them the truth" My eyebrow starts to twich and I tighten and untighen my fist. "What?! You told them I was going out with you?" I ask angerly. I was Beyond pissed off. Looks like my intuition about today being a good day was wrong. "W...well not really, I told them that you were the love of my life. Then they took my pocket money too. Wh...why do you ask me that? You want to go out with me?" He started to blush. I sighed. Then I realized. "What do you mean they took your money?" I ask. It was one thing to pick on be, but Ken? He didn't do anything wrong!

And to be honest, I'm really flattered by the fact I'm his, so called, 'love of his life'. "Yes, they pushed me down on the ground and took my money, saying they wanted to go to eat lunch in a restaurant instead of the cafeteria. " I sighed, feeling rather responsible for this. I bet it was because he was hanging around with me. "How much did they take? I can reimburse you, if you want." Ken looks like he's about to cry. "No, no, don't worry, but it's very nice of you to offer!" He gives me a small wave and walks away. I feel bad now. Walking out into the courtyard, for a breath of fresh air, and to get away from those girls. I run into Castiel. "Hi." He looked kind of shocked. "Sylasia. What are you doing here." I nearly squeal. That's the first time he said my name. Then I suddenly remember Those girls. "trying to avoid some stupid girls." He's back into his stand-offish position and attitude.

"There are a lot of stupid girls around here." He responds. I hope he thinks that I'm not one of them… Though my test scores leave something to be desired, I really wasn't taking about that though. "Well, their always together, two brunettes and a blonde, Amber, I think. " I sigh, a bit downcast. "I just got here and their already hassling me." He doesn't respond (1) I sigh. "I'll get back at them someday." He gives a small smile. "I'd be interested in seeing that," And just like that. He left.

I blink absent-mindedly for a second or two. Well then. That was odd. What's with the guys in this school and randomly leaving, when five minutes later, they are back in the same place. I shake my head as I walk back into the school. I rub my hands quickly to try and warm them. For this time of year, it sure is cold.

"Hi." I hear a familiar voice call out to me. Nathaniel. He walks up to me. "So, What's new?" He asks me. "Is everything working out for you?" I roll my eyes, "Yeah, Everything's fine, except for the fact I just ran into those three pests, who still has a a grudge against me, and aren't afraid to let me know." Nathaniel tilts his head, rather cutely, "Who?" I describe the three girls. "Amber's my sister you know," he tells me. I nearly gasp. How could such a nice guy like Nathaniel be related to such a monster like Amber? "I know she can be difficult at times, especially when she's with her friends, but still…" He continues. I nod. "I see. I'll try to be nice. But no promises." I tell him. He just smiles as I walk into my class room.

"Ah! Sylasia! I've been looking for you." Iris walks up to me. "Sylasia is everything ok? I heard you got a chance to meet Nathaniel's sister and her friends? They're always like that with everyone, don't take it personally, ok?" I nod. That's good to know." Iris walks away. At least I have one friend in this school.

That's the one good thing I can think of. "Miss Sylasia, just a minute please. I would like you to take part in some of the school activities. A club would be a great place to start. The basketball club and the gardening club both could use some help at the moment. I'll let you decide, where would you like to lend a hand?" The principal asks me. This is my chance! If I join the gardening club, then I can try and be more of a girl! Brilliant! "I'd like to join the gardening club." I smile. "Perfect, in that case, go over there and see what you can do. " The friendly older lady tells me.

"But I don't know where it is and-" She looks kind of annoyed, but to be honest, I would be too. "Well then, ask one of your fellow students, I'm sure you will find someone to show you. " And then she walks away. I guess the obvious choice is to go to Nathaniel and ask, but, I kind of like Castiel more. We get along better. So I decide to go into the courtyard and find him. Luckily, It didn't take too long to find him. "Castiel, I have to go to the gardening club, do you know where it is?" I ask him.

"The gardening club? Why would I know Where that is? That's for girls." That comment kind of pissed me off. A part of me just wanted to punch him in his smug face. But I calm myself down. "For girls, huh? That doesn't really surprise me, when it's coming from you."

Now HE looks kind of mad.. Maybe I shouldn't of said that. "You wouldn't talk to me like that if you knew me better! And plants are really not my thing. Find it yourself." I sigh. I really shouldn't of said that. I feel kind of bad now. I shake my head. I lift my head to apologize but he wasn't there anymore. I feel kind of like a bad person. I sigh and go back into the school. Time to ask Nathaniel. Only, Instead of going to Nathaniel, I run into Amber and her cronies. "So I hear you've decided to help out at the gardening club? That's not surprising for a bumpkin like yourself." They laugh. I sigh. Now not only do I feel bad about Castiel, but now these girls had to insult me too. Looks like this isn't a good day after all. I go into the student counsel room, but Nathaniel isn't in there. I sigh defeated. I run into Ken. Maybe his constant praising of me, will make me feel better. "Ken, Are you supposed to help out in a club, too?" I ask him.

"Yes! The principal asked me. I'm sure that you chose the gardening club, just like me, right?" I sigh.

"Unfortunately, I did." I said before I even could stop myself. Now I feel horrible. After this I just might go cry in a corner somewhere. "Ah-" Ken looks a bit sad. "But we'll have fun, Right?" I sigh. "Yeah we will." I tell him. "Excellent, I can't wait." Wait- um, did hearts just appear in his eyes? "Do you know what we even do at the gardening club, and where is it, anyways?" I ask him. " ve got no idea...I'll go find out, ok?"

And he leaves. Luckily I find the club on my own. I found a note, taped to two plants, telling me to place them in the class room and council room. I nod, Now all I need to know is where to put what. As I walk to back to the school, I run into Castiel. I honestly hope he isn't angry with me.

"So, what are you doing?" Deciding to be careful with my words, "I have to put these plants" I motion to the plants I was holding in my arms, I set The fig tree on the ground. "In a class room and the student council room." I tell him. He doesn't seem mad, which I'm glad for, but he seems a bit more distant than usual. Then again, what do I know? I've known him for all of two days. "Hmm... In the student council room too? What kind of plants do you have?" He asks. "A fig tree and a bouquet of Mimosas." I tell him. He seems to smile a bit, placing his hand on his hip. "Ah, what are you going to put in each room?" I shake my head. "Not Really, any ideas?" as much as I hated to admit it, I'm a uncreative person. And it makes me sad. "If I were you, I'd put the fig tree in the classroom and the bouquet of mimosas in the student council room." I nod. "Okay. I'll do that then." He's still smiling. Which makes me feel kind of happy. Maybe soon I'll be able to call Castiel a friend. "Cool. Later, then." I smile and give a small wave. I take the tree and the flowers into the school building. I place the mimosas in the council room and smile. It looked lovely. Castiel was right. (2) Sighing, I walk into the class room, which wasn't too far away from the delegates' room, luckily for me. I place the fig tree in the back, in a corner. It also looked good. Ken ran towards me. I didn't even notice he was in the room. "What are you doing?" He asks me. "I have to put plants here and in the Student delegates' room." I tell him. He smiles. "Ah, that's really nice!" He tells me, the smile on his face widening. "I watered the plants in the schoolyard." I smile awkwardly. "Well, Okay. I haven't finished yet! I'm off." Ken smiles "Well, okay. I have stuff I need to do too!" He smiles again and leaves the room.

And there we go. I found (Or Castiel did) places for both plants. I'm done.

I walk out into the main hallway only to see Nathaniel sprint up to me, "Ah I'm glad you're here, I was headed for the schoolyard. Can you do me a favor?" Shrugging. "Yes, of course" He helped me a bunch yesterday. So this is the least I can do. "Thank you very much, I have an absentee note that Castiel needs to sign, and frankly the less I see of him, the better. Can you get him to sign it and bring it back to me please?" I frown a bit "Castiel?" I ask. Nathaniel nods. "He's not easy to get along with, but I'll try my best." I tell Nathaniel, whose smiling. His face changes back to his normal expression. " You don't know how right you are. It's nice of you to do it for me, thanks. "

Nathaniel starts to walk away. "But wait a minute, why does he have to sign that absentee note? Aren't his parents supposed to do that?" I ask.

"Yes, normally, but Castiel is legally independant. Because his parents travel a lot for their work, he has to take care of himself, even for administration stuff. " I nod. I had to do my own Administration stuff too. Mostly because my brother is such a procrastinator that it would never get done If I didn't do it. "Oh, I see. I didn't know." I smile. "I'll get right on it, boss!" I smile. Nathaniel just rolls his eyes, though he has a slight smile on his face.

Once I finally find Castiel, he was in the courtyard, I kind of beat myself up for not going there first. I walk up to him, he doesn't say anything. So I go ahead and speak. "So, you cut class again? I've got a note for you to sign." I tell him. He places a hand on his hips and smiles, I start to think this is his signature pose or something. "Ah ha, I've got nothing to say about that. And you can take that back to Nat, I don't plan on signing it. " I sign. I can already tell this is not going to be simple. I walk back into the school. I see Ken. I decide to go up to him. "Ken. What are you doing?" I ask the smaller guy. "Not much, do you need help?" He looks ecstatic. I don't know why though. "I have to get Castiel to sign this absentee note." I tell him. "Can you do it?" Not Ken looks REALLY ecstatic. "Of course I can!" He tells me hyperly. Thinking about it for a second I decide against it. For some reason I imagine Ken getting beat up by Castiel. I cringe. "No, Don't worry about it, I'll do it myself." He nods. "Good luck, Sylasia!" I see Iris in my perchepial vision. "Iris! Can you help me with something?" I ask the red-head.

"Of course, what do you need? I sigh and look a bit downcast, even though I don't want to. "Nathaniel asked me to get Castiel to sign this absentee note, I'm not sure how to go about it." I tell my friend. Iris thinks for a second. "Castiel is a bit difficult for that kind of thing... I'm not sure... Try asking him nicely?" shake my head. "That doesn't help much. But thanks anyway." I tell her. She gives me a smile. "Sorry." I smile. "It's fine. Bye, Iris. See you later." Iris gives me a bit of a wave and goes to a small group of girls, who I assume are her friends. I should meet them. Maybe they can be my friends too. I walk into the Student delegates room and see Nathaniel there. "Have you seen him? Is it ok for the note?" I frown. I kind of don't want to tell him my horrible news. But you can't please everybody.

"Yes and no, he doesn't want to sign your note" I tell him. "He's as stubborn as a mule, you have to insist a bit more and he'll sign." I nod. "Ok. I'll try again…" He smiles. "Thanks." He says. I frown as I walk outside to find Castiel. I don't like doing this. But now this is the last favor I'm doing without asking what it is first. I walk over to Castiel. " Do you need anything else?" He asks me.

"Yes, the absentee note…" I say a bit uncertain. "What now?" He says. I though this would be so much easier when I agreed to it. "He's insisting, you know…" I tell him, a bit tired of being a messenger. What do I look like? A pigeon? "And I refuse! Anyway, if he's a real man, he'll come and ask me himself instead of sending a little girl like you!" A little girl? If I wasn't so tired I would beat him up. Looks like I'm going back to Nathaniel empty handed. I walk into the Council room and walk up to Nathaniel. "So?" I look around, I wonder why there are never any other council members. "Come and ask me yourself if you're a man!" I imitate Castiel's voice, rather badly though. "Huh?..

Ah! That's what he told you! Well, you can tell him a man accepts his responsabilities. That means signing it. "

"Understood, I'll try again." I throw over my shoulder as I walk out of the room and make my way back outside, in the courtyard. On the bright side of being the messenger between Nathaniel and Castiel, at least I'll get exercise. I walk up to Castiel and he smirks at me. "Did you give him the message?" I smile, although awkwardly. "Yes and um…" Castiel interrupts me. "What now?! Good grief, you're persistant!" He tells me. "Eh… I know, but Nathaniel keeps pushing me too…" He groans. "I understand," Normally, I would of gasp, but it kinda isn't the right time for that. "but I'm as stubborn as he is. I'm not signing anything. And I'm sure he's just doing this so that I might get expelled from school."

"What, Really? I don't want to get expelled, forget about the note. I'll give it back to him." I tell Castiel. "I knew you'd understand, thanks." He looks relieved. Now I just have to go back and explain it to Nathaniel. Which I'm not looking forward to. I hope he won't be too angry. Or Disappointed. To be honest, I can't really imagine Nathaniel being angry.

I quickly make my way towards the student council room, wanting this to be over as soon as possible. I walk over to Nathaniel. He gives me a friendly smile. "Did you get it this time?" He asks. "Not really." I tell him "Here's your note," I hand Nathaniel the unsigned absentee note, "he doesn't want to sign it and I'm not going to force him. You take it up with him if you want." I tell him. He face-palms himself. But to be honest, I don't care if he's angry at me. I'm tired of being their little messenger-girl. "I won't bother thanking you for your help! Even if I'm not that surprised, you're obviously both the same... Give me back the note, I'll do it on my own, as usual."

"I think that would be better." I tell him. I walk out of that room. I don't want to stay there. Luckily I can go home now. "Sylasia should we walk home together? I've got some cookies if you want." Ken approaches me. "Yeah, ok." I smile at him. He smiles back.

We walked together for a while, eating his cookies. I think he always eats the same kind, he must really be addicted to chocolate cookies.

* * *

(1) I forgot what Castiel said at this point, so I decided not to put anything.

(2) I also, forgot what Nathaniel said, at this point, so , I also decided not to put anything.


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled as I looked through the racks of clothes at the local clothing store. "Hello, miss. Could I help you with anything?" A man who looked only a few years older than I. He has black hair. His haircut similar to mine. He was also in Victorian era clothing. A bit strange though I can admit it seemed to match him well. I smile. "I'm just looking." I take a bit of a glance around the store quickly, and I see that I'm the only person in the store, other than the shop keep, of course. "Actually, Do you have any clothes you'd recommend for me? I don't have much of a fashion sense." I laugh rather awkwardly. I just hope he doesn't put me in something weird. He gives me a smile. "Of course."

I tried on a lot of clothes, as I was checking out, the black haired shop keep, looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Wait a moment. I have something perfect for you." I made a small sound of confusion but he walked into the back of the store and then came back… Holding a pair of black cat ears in his hands. He places them on top of my head. "Ah! Just as I thought. You do look like a cat." He says. I glance over in a nearby mirror and I did look pretty good. "Ah!" I remember the Sliver hair extensions I had ordered a few days ago. They were supposed to arrive yesterday. Of course, that didn't happen. "Do you have these in Sliver? I'm planning on dying my hair." I tell him. He nods. "I see. You would look good with sliver hair." I smile. "Thanks"

And soon. I left. I start my very short walk to the apartment. I can't help but start to feel some insecurities about dying my hair. But it's a change. And a change is always welcome. At least I think so. I probably should of dyed my hair before I left my old town. At least that is what most people in movies and t.v does. Oh well. Soon I arrive at the apartment. I open the door. And see my older brother cooking. "Hey, Sylasia!" He happily greets me. I sniff the air. "Mm. It smells good. What are you cooking?" I ask. He grins. "Come stir-fry." he answers. He seems proud by the fact it smells good, not burnt. As cliché as it is, he can't cook if his life depended on it.

"Let me help you," I offered. He scoffed. "No, I'm going to cook all by myself, and once you taste it you'll be shocked at how good I am at cooking!" I roll my eyes. "Ok. I'll be in my room then. If you burn it, I'm not going to help you." I can hear him scoff as I walk away. Once I get into my room, I drop my bags on the floor and hop onto my best. I kick my shoes off. "Oh, Sis! You got a box in the mail! I put it in your room by the door." I wince at his loud yelling voice. Xavior was a loud person in general. We already had one noise complaint, only one week into living here. I make a loud shushing sound. Though the box is probably my hair extensions. If they aren't then I'm going to be one confused and angry girl.

I roll off of my bed, landing on the floor with a 'thump' I crawl over to the box. The tiredness from Nathaniel and Castiel from earlier today is hitting me hardcore. I sit up and pull the box into my lap. I tear open the box and just as I expected. The hair extensions were in there. I smile. Looks like all I have to do is run to the dollar store and get a box or two of hair dye and have Xavior help me. I can't help but wonder what Ken and Castiel will think of my new hair.

The next day, morning.

I glance into the mirror of the bathroom. The long sliver hair went really well with my pale skin tone and sky blue eyes. I smile. I put the sliver cat ears on my head. And they matched my hair color perfectly. As if it were meant to be. I smile as I run my fingers through my extensions. I glance down at my clothes. I'm wearing a black rainbow t-shirt, a black pleated mini-skirt blue and green Technicolor belt and some wide black boots. A lot of black, but it looks good with the splash of color the rainbow on my shirt and the belt brings. I'm very pleased. I walk through our small apartment. Xavior had already left for work. I head off to school.

As soon as I enter the school, Ken runs over to me. "Sylasia! I've been looking for yoouuu!" He yells. It looks like he's been crying. "What's wrong? Has Amber been bothering you again?" I ask, clutching my fist. "N...no, but I wanted to say goodbye before I leave…" I scrunch up my eyebrows. "What do you mean, 'before you leave' ? " I ask, clearly confused.

"I told my dad what happened with Amber and her friends and he said there was no way his son would be bullied by stuck up girls of ill repute like that." I tilt my head. He hasn't even mentioned my hair. Then again. He looks sad. To be honest. I am too. "Ill repute?" I say.

"And he said that he was taking me out of this school immediately and that he'd make me into a man so he wouldn't have to put up with this kind of shame. " I scrunch up my eyebrows again. "Your father? What does he do for a living? He's taking you out of this school, is that true?" I ask. I hope not. As annoying as Ken may be, but he's still my friend. "He's in the military, he came back from his mission just to take care of this.

I have to go, he's waiting for me. Here, this is for you, don't forget me, ok? I'll be back." The Military? Ken hands me a small soft teddy bear. It has a little tee-shirt with a heart on it. I give Ken a hug. "Goodbye. I hope you have a safe journey." I tell him. But then I was distracted by a little dog running across the courtyard, Then, Ken was gone. A dog in the school. I decide to think about the dog, rather than Ken leaving. Suddenly the principal ran up to me, or what I guess you could consider a run. "Miss!" The prinipal looked very messy, from her hair to the torn up paper in her hands. "Excuse me Miss, why didn't you try to catch that dog! My poor Kiki, if he gets away, it will be your fault! You'll pay for this!"

"What?! But I didn't do anything. I was just standing there when he ran by…" Today was turning out to be bad. And I just arrived at school. "That's enough! Find Kiki and his things... and if you don't…"

She walked away, giving me a dirty look. Wow. And she was so nice and normal in the beginning. I walked outside and starting to do a half jog, half run all around the courtyard, from the gardening club, to gymnasium. I walked back into the school building panting a bit. I see Castiel He blinks confusedly at my hair. "Nice hair," He gives a smirk. I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or what.. "Hey, Um. Did you get everything worked out with your Absentee note?"

"Of course, I'm not going to get expelled that easily and... hey, wasn't that a dog that just ran behind you?"

"Ah! He was here? The principal totally flipped out and is making me find him for her!" I frown. The principal was more crazy than my aunt. And that was saying something. Castiel nods. "Ah, nothing surprises me anymore about that woman and her dog. Good luck finding him, but if you don't, besides sticking you with an hour or two after school, she can't do much." I give a smile. "I would rather not have her on my back though."

"Yeah, its granny's little doggie after all. Good luck catching it." I smile. "Thanks." He walks towards the courtyard. I sigh. If I were a dog, where would I be? I decide, just to be thorough, to check in the class room. To my surprise, I see Nathaniel there. "Hi," I say awkwardly. "Did it work out with the absentee note in the end?" I ask him. " Yes, but even if he cut classes, he won't be expelled, at least not this time." I can't tell if he's relived or not. But it seems like Nathaniel doesn't like Castiel, and vice versa. "Ok, well, That's good, isn't it?" I ask uncertainly. He shrugs his shoulders. "Well anyway, I'm sorry for getting you involved in that, I shouldn't have asked you to do that for me and put you in that kind of situation. But, we can talk about something other than Castiel, can't we?" I look around the room. "Well, Have you seen a dog around here?" I ask Nathaniel. "The principal's dog? Has he run away again?" I roll my eyes. Of course this has happened more than once.

"She's so unbelievable. It's her dog and I would be surprised if we're aloud to bring animals to school." Nathaniel laughs. I can't tell if he's laughing at me or what. "You think the power's gone to her head?

That said, if she puts you in charge of finding her dog, I would suggest that you do it if you don't want any problems. " I nod. "All right… I've got nothing against dogs, but still…"

Nathaniel smiles again, "Good luck, oh, and I like the new hair style. It works on you." I smile and my face gets a bit red. "Thanks."

I decide to go into the courtyard. A dog would be outside, wouldn't it? I run outside and I see Kiki. "Kiki!" I yell. But he looks over at me and runs away. I have to find his toy and stuff to lure him over. But It's not like I'd know where that stuff is. I make a quick run over to the garden and check over there. But, alas. There is nothing dog related there. I walk back to the courtyard, Castiel approaches me. "So is the hunt for mini Rover going well?" He asks. "Not really." I look at Castiel. "By the way, I bet you're a dog owner." He gives a little mini-smile. "Bingo, I don't like cats, they're ungrateful little beasts. I do have a dog though, but a big one, not like that little yappy mutt the principal has."

"Is it's name Kiki too?" I ask sarcastically. But the small smile has yet to leave his lips. "Nah, of course not. His name is "Demon"." I smile. "Demon, That's scary!" I say. "That was the idea, but he's not really mean." I notice something strange in the background, I quickly say farewell to Castiel and go check it out. It's a dog toy. I smile. I'm one step closer to catching Kiki. I go back into the school, I want to ask Iris if she knows where Kiki's other stuff is. She probably won't know, but it's worth the shot.

I run into Nathaniel "Hm. I bet you have a cat." I tell him. I mean, it is kinda cliché that if Castiel doesn't cat, Nathaniel will love them. But in this town, cliché seems to be the norm. "No, I would like one but my mom is allergic." I nearly roll my eyes, but I stop myself. Of course he wants a cat. "That's too bad," I tell him. "Cats are really cute."

"It's no big deal, I see my neighbors' cats and there are some others that I see a lot in the neighborhood." I can hear some people calling Nathaniel's name. They must be his friends. He gives me a wave and I wave back. Now it's time to find Iris!

Who knew Iris was so… so… I don't even know anymore. I see Castiel I watch him. He never has any friends around. Unlike Nathaniel and Iris. I feel kinda bad for him. I walk over to him. "Uh.." I need to find an excuse to speak to him. "I forgot to ask you what kind of dog you have." I say.

"A Belgian Shepherd." Castiel responds. "Oh, I don't know what that is." He smiles. "You might see him one day. I blink confusedly. I look and notice Castiel was gone. Did Ken take ninja lessons from Castiel? To be honest, that would explain a lot.

I decide to check the gardens for Kiki again. "Hey, hi, are you the one in charge of the gardening club? Its pitiful, the flowers are all wilting!" Some guy with green eyes and green hair said to me. "Hey, Calm down, I was asked to help out only two days ago. I'm not in charge of anything." I tell him, while subtly looking around for Kiki. "Oh really? Do you know who is in charge of the club then?"

"I have no idea, I just told you I've only been helping out for two days. I thought you were." I responded politely. "Sorry, I'm a bit irritated. My name is Jade. I'm in a dual education system at a botanical high school. I come here from time to time and bring soil, fertilizer and take care of the plots for the students in the gardening club. " He replies back to me. "Dual education? That's cool, so you get paid as well?"

"Yeah, and I like what I'm doing. It's an added bonus." Um. Whoa, whoa whoa, did he just WINK at me? Wow. Ok. Sylasia, remember to breathe, I tell myself. As Jade walked back to the green house, I noticed something on the ground. It was Kiki's leach. I smile. Perfect!

I spend, probably the next thirty minutes running around the school, calling Kiki's name. Well. That was, horrible. I wipe my forehead off with the back of my hand. Trying to get some of the sweat off. "Hey," Nathaniel walked up to me. I tried to catch my breath. "Hi, Nathaniel." I responded. "You look worn out" he says, stating the rather obvious. "Heh, yeah. I probably exerted way more energy looking for Kiki than was needed." Nathaniel nodded along. "I have a question, why don't you like dogs?" I ask, curiously.

" don't know... They're always slobbering everywhere and... most of them are a bit 'dumb'." He says.

"That's ridiculous, dogs aren't dumb! They understand a lot of things and you can teach them a lot!" To be honest, I loved both dogs and cats equally. I'd rather have a cat though, they require less responsibility. "If you say so, I've never actually had any. I guess they just aren't my thing. I really prefer cats. " I nod. "Well, Nathaniel. I better go look for Kiki again. Bye!" I say cheerfully. Nathaniel smiles at me and walks towards the Student delegates' room. I see Amber and company. Oh wonderful. They walk up to me. "So, granny lost her dog. I bet you're the one who has to find him, isn't that right?" Amber says to me. I'm going to try my luck. I'm not expecting anything, though. "Maybe you've seen him?" I ask them. Hoping for the best and expecting the worse. "Yeah, maybe, for $15 I'll tell you where he is." I roll my eyes. As if that was going to happen. "In your dreams! I'll find him myself!" I tell them defiantly. Amber scoffs. "Hmpf! Too bad for you then, you'll never find him now!"

I roll my eyes. "We'll see…" And they walk away. I start to walk away when Iris comes running up to me

"Hey Sylasia, I forgot to ask you, did your friend Ken have to move suddenly?" I nodded. I actually forgot about Ken. Now I feel kind of like a bad friend. _more like a really bad friend_. "Yes," I responded, "His father who's in the military came to get him or something. I'm not really sure about it." Iris nodded.

"He said goodbye and told me he was looking for you. He looked pretty sad." I sighed a bit. Other than Iris, Ken was my only friend in this town. Unless you count that shopkeep in Victorian clothing from yesterday. Even though I never even asked him for his name. "Yeah, I have to admit, I felt a bit bad for him." I responded, a bit downcast. Iris nodded, again. "He seemed to really like you. He talked about you all the time, it was pretty cute. You should stay in contact, don't you think?" I didn't know Ken and Iris were friends. Or that they even spoke. "Oh, I'd be surprised if he totally forgot about me. I'm sure I'll hear from him." I told her. Iris smiled. "I have to get going. I'll speak to you later." Iris spoke. I nodded. "Alright, bye." I told her.

She smiled. "Good luck with catching Kiki" Iris spoke as she walked away. "Thank you!" I say. Maybe I will have more luck. I decided to go to the Student council room, to talk to Nathaniel. Sadly, he wasn't there. But what was there, was a collar. A DOG COLLAR. I didn't even think to look for the collar. I had just assumed she had it on. I silently cheer. I start to walk to the courtyard. I have a dog to find!

Of course, just before I leave the school building, Amber and company walk up to me. ""Woof woof"! It might be easier to catch him if you got down on all fours too, hahaha. " They say to me. But I don't respond to them. They just walk away. I sigh. I wonder what I did to make them hate me.

Once I got to the courtyard, I ran into Castiel. "I saw that yappy mutt run by here a couple of times already. You're taking your time to catch him!" He said with a stupid smile on his face. Usually I'd be happy to see Castiel's smile, but I don't want any of his B.S right now. "You didn't try to catch him?" I ask. He rolled his eyes. "Why should I? It's not my job." I groaned, and cussed. "%^$$$% #! What a nightmare!" He smiled, which made me want to hit him. "Ah ha, this dog is really making you lose your cool, young lady! Try luring him with some food, it's a dog after all." I nearly face-palm. Why didn't I think of that? Sometimes I question my own intelligence. "But, what am I supposed to give him?" I ask Castiel. He has a dog, he may know. I mean, he BETTER know. "Listen, I told you I have a dog right? Come back later and I'll give you some dog biscuits, I'll go get them from my bag." I smile and lean back onto my heels. "Great! That's really nice, Thanks." I say, Gratefully.

Soon, after searching for Kiki while Castiel got the dog treats, I spotted Castiel again. "So," I say as I walk up to him. "Do you have any dog biscuits?" I ask. He hands me a couple of biscuits. "Here, I'll give them to you. I hope you catch him with them." I smile. "Thank you very much! I hope so too. That's really nice of you." I spot Kiki.

"Oh! There he is! I have to go, I'm going to catch him."

I walk up to kiki but soon he starts to run! No! I have to catch him! So I run after him. Soon I chased Kiki into the Gymnasium. "Hey boy, Come here." I say, holding out a dog treat in my hand. He just ignored and ran towards the school. "Darn it!" I say out loud as I chase after Kiki.

I pant as I reached the main hallway of the class room. I lost him. Where could he have gone? I first check the Classroom, and BINGO. There he was. "There you are! Here, I have some treats for you…" I say as I place some on the ground, in front of me. He slowly walked in front of me and ate one. I quickly put Kiki's collar on and attached the leach to it. Yes! I finally got him. Now I just have to take him to the principal.

I walk out into the main hallway, and I saw the Principal pacing back and forth anxiously. When she spotted Kiki and I, She smiled. "Kiki!" She yells and runs, well, as well as someone as old as her can run. I give Kiki back to her. "Thank you young lady. The thought of losing Kiki makes me very upset. Now that I've got him back, you can go back to your normal activities." I nodded and smiled. "You're welcome, Ma'am" I say, being polite, even though I'm tired of her crap.

I decide to go to the Gardening club to see if they needed my help. And they did. Jade needed me to find Iris to get a box of seeds from her. I walk to the classroom and walk up to Iris. "Iris! I heard you have the seeds for the gardening club?" I say, questioningly. Iris smiles at me.

"Oh yeah, my mom loves gardening, so I took the box at home so she could give us some more seeds." I smile. To be honest, I didn't know that Iris was in the gardening club. "There's a boy who takes care of the place and he needs some. Can you give them to me, Please?" I ask nicely. Iris nods. "They're at my house, I'll bring them next time, ok?" She repsponds. I smile. "Okay, Thanks." I walk out of the classroom and Castiel approaches me.

"So, did you catch the dog?" He asks. I nod. "Yeah, yeah. That's done. I'm on my way to see a guy at the gardening club." I say. Planning to see Jade to see if there was anything else I could do. Castiel rolled his eyes. "Oh, still with your plants?" I smile. "Hey, Yeah. You should try it sometimes." I say to him. He frowns. "Do I look like I'd be interested in that?" Then he leaves. What's his problem?

Iris walks up to me. "Here's the box, it's full." I grin. "Sweet, Thanks." Iris smiles.

I walk into the main hallway and Nathaniel comes up to me. "I saw the principal, she seemed to be in a good mood, I guess you got her dog back?" He said with a smile. "Yeah! Finally!" I say, exasperated. "Now I'm doing a favor for someone from the gardening club" Nathaniel has a confused-like expression on his face. "Really? Who?" He asks.

"Jade, He takes care of the plants for the gardening club." Nathaniel nodded. "Oh I see. Good luck then if you're helping him out." I smile and give him a wave. "I have to go, I need to give this box to him. See you later." I walk away before he has a chance to respond.

I arrive at the club, and Jade seems happy to see me. "There you are, do you have the box?" I smile and give him the box. "yes, here you are." I say. He opens the box and grins. "Great, thanks! Ah cool, there are a lot of different ones. " I nod. "Yeah. That's why she took the box, to fill it up." Jade places the box on a nearby bench. "On the other hand.." I nearly groan. But I stop myself. Remember, Sylasia, Be upbeat and positive. Don't be rude. Don't be rude. I repeat in my head. "Is there a problem?"

"Not really but some things are missing that I need…" I frown a bit, already knowing where this is headed. "What are you going to do?" I ask. "Certain flowers go in certain places. I need some more seeds, can you go and buy some while I continue working please?" I smile. At least it wasn't that hard of a task. I decide to do it. "Yes, if you need them" I respond, pondering where I can buy flower seeds, and what type of seeds. "Great! I need sagebrush seeds, that'll keep a lot of insects away from the plants. It keeps them healthier." I nod. That answered my question. "I see…" Jade takes out some cash and hands it to me. " Here , be as quick as you can please." I scrunch up my eyebrows. "twenty-five dollars for seeds?" I say in disbelief. "I don't know how much they'll cost, but you can keep the change. You're going to save me a lot of precious time." He winks at me. "Wow… Well, thanks! I'll go now."

I figure the dollar store would carry some seeds, or at least I hope. I walk to the dollar store, by the time I get there, I'm panting a bit, my legs burning. I haven't exercised this much in, well, never. I look through what looks like the gardening section. I see the sagebrush seeds. Twelve dollars for some stupid seeds?! I pick them up and take them to the cash register. I buy them quickly, not stopping to talk to the friendly old man. I sprint to the school, even if my legs are killing me, I'd rather be back to the school soon.

Once I get back to the school, at the gardening club, I pant a bit and old the small bag of sagebrush seeds out to Jade. "How are these?" I say, trying to catch my breath. He didn't seem too surprised at my disheveled and sweaty look. " Yes, perfect! I'll start planting them right away." I smile, wiping the sweat off of my forehead. "I'll let you get to work, then."

After that I had gotten a soda, and sat outside, in the courtyard. I took a sip of the cold soda. I savored both the taste and the coldness of the drink. It was unusually hot outside. I suddenly realize, I haven't been to a single class since I got here. I shrugged, I couldn't really care. It was a good thirty minutes or so, I sat there, just enjoying the weather, when Iris walks up to me. She startled me. I didn't even notice her. "Hi, Sylasia." Iris says. "Hello," I say back in a friendly manner. "Jade is looking for you." I smile and nod. "Okay, thank you, Iris, I'll go see him." Iris gives me a small, apologetic smile, probably meaning Jade has more earens for me to go do.

I walk over to the garden and walk up to Jade. "Hi, Jade." I say to him. He looks a bit disheveled, as If he was panicking or something. "I've got a problem... I lost my notepad. It has all my gardening notes in it, all the different treatments for the plants and the ground. If I can't find it, I won't be able to finish in time." I sigh.

"Okay, I'll go see if I can find it." Jade looks relived. "Thanks! It's nice having someone so helpful in the club. You must like plants too." I nod and smile. "Yes, I like plants. Allright, I'll be back as soon as I find it." I turn and walk away.

I checked in several places, such as the gym, and the student council room. But once I get to the class room I see a notebook with "Jade" On the cover, so I figure it's his.

I get to the garden and Jade walks up to me, and looks around. "I haven't seen it, have you?" I smile, and hold up the book. "Yes, I found it!" I say. He gives a sigh of relief. "Phew! What a relief. Seriously, thank you." I smile. "Now, you can do what you have planned." I say to the green haired older man.

"Yes, I'm going to treat the plants that aren't in great shape, it shouldn't take too long now." I nod.

"Okay, That'd be great then, if you can save them." I say to him. At least Jade won't make fun of me for liking plants, or choosing a club that is more 'girly' I start to walk away from Jade, but he stops me, "Wait!" He says. "Huh?" I turn around and see It's Castiel, not Jade. It startles me how similar their voices are. I don't let *Most of* my shock show. "Oh, Castiel?" I say.

It seems that you like dogs. I'm going to take mine for a walk when I get home. Do you want to come?" He asks. Just as I was about to answer, I paused. Would it be considered a date? I don't think it would be. "Sure." I say. He smiles. "Cool, Let's go then."

So, I left the school with Castiel. We went by his house to get Demon. Castiel lived in a apartment complex about ten minutes from the apartment that my brother and I lives in.

Castiel's dog is a huge Belgian Sheppard! I wanted to act cool and take the leash all by myself, but he pulled so hard that I fell and skinned my knee.. Castiel helped me up, he looked a bit worried. He took the leash and we continued the rest of the walk without any problems. He did put a band-aid on my knee.


End file.
